deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:1/archive2
Forum Sure lol.What forum? Link it to me. PM me here. DynasticAnthony 02:32, 1 January 2011 (UTC) Yep, I'm fine Yeah, I'm fine. Had to stay in bed for the last two days 'cause I slept weird and my neck hurts horribly bad whenever I move it. It's getting a bit better and I'm probably gonna go see a doctor about it today. So yeah, I'm mostly okay. Jax Kenobi 19:16, 1 January 2011 (UTC) Chatbox/Forum/etc Anno, I have a Chatbox/Forum; I hold an RP game there and we can use it. Jax knows about it as well, so you can ask him about it. It's a win-win situation because I get more RP players and you get a new chatbox/forum open 24/7 that doesnt crash. =D CrackLawliet 05:53, 2 January 2011 (UTC) http://deadrisingti.freeforums.org/index.php You need to make an account, I can confirm it asap CrackLawliet 06:00, 2 January 2011 (UTC) Missing CSS File I notice you recently added an (edit?) count to User Pages, but this looks to have broken the styling for the 'User Page' and 'Discussion' links. I've had a quick nosey this evening and a CSS file located here: /w/skins/monaco/style/css/masthead.css is missing. I think if this file is uploaded, User Pages should be fixed. -OtherworldBob 21:19, 2 January 2011 (UTC) Re: moderation invite Sure! On the chatbox? Or the wiki? I'm fine with either. Thanks for the oppertunity! :) DynasticAnthony 23:42, 2 January 2011 (UTC) 3rd Jan Update How's the update looking from your end? User Page styling looks to be mostly fixed, though the edit count is quite loud. :) -OtherworldBob 17:28, 3 January 2011 (UTC) : Try #widget_sidebar { top: 0px !important; } . Looks like the Logo was moved in with Widgets. Does that work for you? -OtherworldBob 18:11, 3 January 2011 (UTC) :: Excellent glad it worked! The reason I don't apply CSS changes immediately is because of how widely different two different browsers can interpret it - especially once the formatting gets complex. What looks fine for one, may break entirely for somebody else. -OtherworldBob 18:23, 3 January 2011 (UTC) Speed It does seem quicker tonight, though it may be the Green Grass Effect (I hope not!). -OtherworldBob 18:23, 3 January 2011 (UTC) Chat http://deadrisingwiki.chatango.com Merging contest I give up, I can't win to these cheaters :) P 18:39, 3 January 2011 (UTC) *Watch me P 18:47, 3 January 2011 (UTC) Did you even count my points? I don't think so. P] 19:00, 3 January 2011 (UTC) Blog deletions and Stuff On the to do list it mentions blog deletion. I'd be happy to help with that. Jax Kenobi 22:16, 3 January 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'm feeling tons better. Yeah I'm seeing a lot of improvement with the site. Good work! This is really shaping up nicely. ^_^ And for the blog things, I don't think anyone would miss a lot of them. How about for now we just delete the comments, since they are taking up a lot of unneccessary space, and we can keep the blog pages until we as a community decide who wants to convert their blogs to user page extensions. And it's fine, take your time. Thanks! Jax Kenobi 22:35, 3 January 2011 (UTC) Galleries Wow, I'm glad it worked! Don't forget the "fix" will need to reapplied each time that particular file changes, and while I don't think it really affects us, Galleries are now limited to files within the File namespace. -OtherworldBob 22:48, 3 January 2011 (UTC) :I notice on Mister's Talk Page you mention posting the solution on other Wikis. May be worth keeping an eye on those, as I'm sure more seasoned MediaWiki developers will be able to point out any potential problems with/better solutions to my own; which if so, I'd like to take a gander at. But if it helps other too, awesome! smiley face -OtherworldBob 23:06, 3 January 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bro Thank you. I will check email later. I am merging many weapon pages right now. =D Jax Kenobi 23:02, 3 January 2011 (UTC) :Nah, I'll pass on the tally/contest or whatever. Jax Kenobi 23:12, 3 January 2011 (UTC) ::You don't have to keep track, I don't really feel like being in it... Jax Kenobi 23:23, 3 January 2011 (UTC) Source Sure, let me add it. Uploading a bunch more i found last night. Added the source for the CW images. I have a lot more high quality images that will be uploaded and replacing exiting ones shortly. --Mistertrouble189 16:43, 4 January 2011 (UTC) :Did a flurry of edits regarding images. See Case West survivors. Used notebook images (which were scanned in, from the looks) for temporary use. Also for main characters (Jessie, Brad, Barnaby) used the high quality "promotional" image as infobox image (to follow along with Frank and Isabela) if that's alright? nbd. Off to lunch! Enjoy the pics! --Mistertrouble189 17:43, 4 January 2011 (UTC) Forum CSS Quite happy to fiddle with the forum CSS, just that now the Christmas Holiday is over, it's back to the grind for me! Had a quick look at the issues you mentioned, but most no longer seem to apply or I can't see what it is you're referring to. If you've been squirrelling away, it's clearly worked! -OtherworldBob 17:58, 4 January 2011 (UTC) DR Survivors & CW images Woops, didnt realize your table depends on the survivor templates. But no worries I'm sure we can fix this later on. As for the CW images, well what if you used Chuck's camera to take a photo, then use that to take a screenshot and such? That's how I thought you got your images from the Xbox games. --Mistertrouble189 19:19, 4 January 2011 (UTC) edit buttons Yeah, they've been a big help! Gettin' a lot done :) --Mistertrouble189 23:05, 4 January 2011 (UTC) :Also, see most recent post here :D --Mistertrouble189 23:14, 4 January 2011 (UTC) Uhmm Sure, I'll get to that and make sure it doesn't happen again in the future. Also, Ash messaged me and says the website doesn't load when he tries to... Would you happen to have a guess why? Jax Kenobi 23:38, 5 January 2011 (UTC) MT trivia day forum DA (i think) actually got that, we spoke about in chat and i didnt bother to update the forum. im pretty sure someone answered. if you need trivia: besides Slappy, who else a mascot for Kids' Choice Clothing ORRR how many bodies does Larry grind up during his mission before Carlito is about to be ground up? --Mistertrouble189 00:15, 6 January 2011 (UTC) RE:Source Woops! Done. From the forums. Twas rushing before I uploaded it. Have a few more (cropped stuff). --Mistertrouble189 18:30, 6 January 2011 (UTC) RE: Merge Thanks A. And I got the youtube video code from an old page, don't remember which now. Sumtaedium 22:44, 6 January 2011 (UTC) PS3 buttons OK. Btw those Square and X templates are much clearer than the other button templates. Also, is it possible to get the other PS3 buttons, such as its analog sticks and D-pad templates because they are different, and the shoulder buttons. NT92 01:18, 9 January 2011 (UTC) I see. Well, the Xbox 360 buttons page has some very nice button templates, while I can only seem to find the same quality for the square button on PS3. Maybe whoever made that 360 page could tell us where he got those templates. If I find some i'll let ya know. NT92 04:10, 9 January 2011 (UTC) Forum change Change looks good. Having the box appear below the first post of a thread, and having that first post appear on all pages of a thread I would expect to be much more work. I can see some SQL queries taking place, and there does look to be a facility to retrieve just one post, but this change would take a little time to work out. No problem for the creator when he's free and feeling generous of course. Smiley Faceto self, upload smiley face! -OtherworldBob 11:19, 9 January 2011 (UTC) Hey! Woot! Those pics look amazing! =) Glad we got them! I'll go through the pages with new pics to see if any need merging and such. Kudos to you and zyano! I reuploaded Bill's pic, realized that the one i uploaded of him was Dead rising bill fulll.png lol. All good. I was out all day and probably again for a few hours today. Hope to be back later to edit and merge like a powerhouse! :) Hope we get the rest of the men and the women soon. --Mistertrouble189 19:32, 10 January 2011 (UTC) Artbook scans They aren't perfect, but here they are. I also have bigger versions, but they're about 8 mb each, so if you absolutely need them let me know. Dengarde 00:58, 11 January 2011 (UTC) RE:walking dead That's awesome!!! I am so pumped and relieved that it's coming sooner than I thought! lol. As for the light source in your previous message, would the laser sword work or even being in an outside environment? --Mistertrouble189 17:04, 11 January 2011 (UTC) copying material I understand, you should to be credited for images. Btw, I'm on both wiki's, so I have both moved and stayed. I'm just used to the old one more, hope we a still friends NT92 22:43, 12 January 2011 (UTC) Clothing pics I still have yet to upload the clothing pics you sent me that came along with the survivor pics. Did you want them uploaded them under the current names they have, or rename them? --Mistertrouble189 22:44, 12 January 2011 (UTC) Just wondering... You know the area outside the city's gates (which are closed and locked, making that space inaccessible), can you access it in your god mode mod? Would be curious to see whats in there. --Mistertrouble189 07:49, 13 January 2011 (UTC) Forum avatar How do I get an avatar in the forums? --Mistertrouble189 22:48, 13 January 2011 (UTC) More CSS Shenanigans Still broken for me, in Article.css try: /** Highlight active page controls */ .page_bar .page_buttons li.selected { background: #FFF; padding: 0 8px !important; height: 27px; margin-top: 5px; } For me, the 'highlighted' page tab is Bold, fairly subtle, but does the trick for me. Been busy this week, changes are looking good! upload smiley face image -OtherworldBob 18:05, 14 January 2011 (UTC) : Change is working, still too much margin-top on it for my tastes, see the alteration! -OtherworldBob 11:33, 15 January 2011 (UTC) ::Dammnit I need to find out where Article.css is again.... A 17:24, 15 January 2011 (UTC) :::A found it, if you could kindly include path, at least partially, that would help me.... :::: skins/monaco/style/css :::A 17:28, 15 January 2011 (UTC) Re: Likewise xD CrackLawliet 22:35, 14 January 2011 (UTC) Rights I think this has been done, but has Crack, DA and Sum received their Rollback rights? They had them at the other wiki http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights. Just making sure! --Mistertrouble189 23:01, 14 January 2011 (UTC) Notebook Numbers Could we add notebook numbers to the survivor templates? Mister said they could be below/above the notebook entry, that would look good. Sumtaedium 18:26, 15 January 2011 (UTC) Thanks Anno! Sumtaedium 05:42, 16 January 2011 (UTC) Trivia! A) Got my forum avatar, thank you. and B) Check out talk page for John Boog =P --Mistertrouble189 18:39, 16 January 2011 (UTC) Zombie Survivors From the section: "Of the survivors in Dead Rising, the following can potentially turn into zombies if they are killed by the undead, whereas other survivors will simply be killed or commit suicide." And if the section is to show undead survivors, why not just place the images in one single gallery? --Reversinator 14:10, 18 January 2011 (UTC) :And with Gordon, the image was already there and it was in the wrong gallery. --Reversinator 14:12, 18 January 2011 (UTC) Re:slow main page It loads up alright. A few seconds, but it's always "Done, but with errors on page" NT92 18:36, 18 January 2011 (UTC) Re: Speed It does seem slower than recently. Though that may well be my ISP, who are hardly known for high speeds despite their recent advertising campaign. -OtherworldBob 19:15, 18 January 2011 (UTC) HEY HEY HEY Dude, your bot is screwing things up. It needs to NOT changes "Notes" sections into "References" sections. The notes are different from the references, so could you kindly change the bot script and have it change them back? Thank you. Jax Kenobi 01:19, 20 January 2011 (UTC) ^Whoopsies, looks like an error. the dr.wikia version is different than the d-r.wika style so your bot may have accidentally changed the correct Notes sections into references. (oh and thanks for the pictures added to my tool bar :) ) --Mistertrouble189 01:55, 20 January 2011 (UTC) :yeah, I made some mistakes on that, I will look over them. A 06:32, 20 January 2011 (UTC) Nice Merge Spree RE:merging LOL, sorry. I started college again this week. Everything has been very busy its crazy! Pardon my slacking of XD Where's Jax, Sum, Kai, and DA??? I think Ciwey may have retired? -_- I'll be back soon! --Mistertrouble189 22:37, 21 January 2011 (UTC) Yo Sorry I've been inactive. Busy. But I managed to pull something out my my ass that you may like: Still trying to figure out how to make the hair load. Dengarde 05:46, 24 January 2011 (UTC) Text Editing Tut Cheers for dig! And thanks for the pics, should make the guide a little easier to follow. -OtherworldBob 17:46, 24 January 2011 (UTC) Argument I'm not arguing, he is and i'm replying, or rather explaining my point. I would have just left it at that initial post. Get someone to delete it if you wish NT92 20:59, 24 January 2011 (UTC) It wasn't really an arguement. He was just questioning my opinion...but then he goes and messages people telling them to move here. It's finished but yeah whatever delete it. NT92 23:52, 24 January 2011 (UTC) Hiya, thanks for that award, though I'm not sure what kind of art I shall have contributed. Alrighty then No prob about Wizard, just didn't know what to make of it, so I just thought I'd let you know. Moloko 18:41, 25 January 2011 (UTC) Templates for weapon damage So I somewhat dislike the weapon damage shown in "strength", as it's fairly unprecise and the damage values are shown in the items.txt, so I'd like to add the real damage values and maybe an extra page for all zombie types and their health to make things a little more comparable. Problem is, I don't know how to create a new / edit the weapons template. Maybe you could change "strength" into "damage", so I could work on that. Moloko 22:44, 25 January 2011 (UTC) Suggestion I think the sidebar should have a "Random Page" button. It would be useful for editors to find something that needs editing, and for people browsing content when they just feel like browsing content. It could go in either the "Home, Forum, IRC, etc." sidebar or the smaller links with stuff like Recent Changes. Thanks. Jax Kenobi 13:27, 26 January 2011 (UTC) Okay, about the templates So, I tried to add that information to the template but I failed utterly. I added the "damage" line and the value just like in the example you gave me but it didn't show up any new information. Did I do something wrong? I'm still fairly new to all this. :D Moloko 14:11, 26 January 2011 (UTC) Bugger out So okay, how exactly do I add that info? I try to make the template look exactly like the example one you gave me, and I still don't see any changes, even when I clear my cache and reload. What am I doing wrong? Do I have to make an all new template? Even if, it shouldn't matter if the source code is just like the one from the working one, now does it? :? Moloko 21:22, 26 January 2011 (UTC) Never mind Oh well, curse you, Show Preview button! Got it working now and am adding the values. Cheers. Moloko 21:31, 26 January 2011 (UTC) Thanks Yeah, I got all that. No sweat, the weapon's page already had all the edit links and I'm using them. Will make a break around 2300 and resume when I'm back. Moloko 21:51, 26 January 2011 (UTC) Hey I'll probably be able to figure stuff out by looking at the code on the pages. Right now I'm just kinda confused by all the new templates. I'll be able to figure it out though. Oh, and the add category button thing sounds really helpful. Good to see you too dood. =] - Ashley 10:30, 27 January 2011 (UTC) : Man, your edit bar is crazy 0_0 Anyway, thanks dood. It'll make things a lot easier. I'll let you know if I need anything. - Ashley 10:34, 27 January 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks dood. =D - Ashley 06:50, 28 January 2011 (UTC) Maybe having a look Something odd about that template here, dunno what it causes, though: http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Peace_Art Moloko 15:41, 27 January 2011 (UTC) New Template Yeah I like it, looks tidier. Someone with a guide should go and check on the weapons again, anyway, as I did from my memory. I don't even know if the second damage value sometimes is a second swing or a heavy attack. Moloko 15:52, 27 January 2011 (UTC) Weapon Damage Okay, I'm all done now and will go take a break. Moloko 18:43, 27 January 2011 (UTC) No problem I don't think I can keep up this speed, since I got work to do for my study and everything. We'll see. ;) Moloko 22:45, 27 January 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'll try to update the list soon. Then I might check on other things to work on, we'll see. Thanks for the list. ;) Moloko 21:41, 28 January 2011 (UTC) no subject Hey, I left you a message titled "Suggestion" higher up on this page. could you check that out for me? Thank you. Jax Kenobi 16:02, 2 February 2011 (UTC) :not sure how to do this, but I will try. A 16:53, 2 February 2011 (UTC) The Gal template Got Flash disabled, eh? Anyhow, made a Sandbox for the Gal template, since I noticed that it is limited to only Header(1) and Header2 - leaving Case Zero and Case West out in the cold. So I made Template:Gal/sandbox and Template:Gal/testcases which I hope will offer some extra flexibility. I'm off for today now, but I'll move the sandbox version across to live tomorrow unless you can see any problems with it. -OtherworldBob 22:35, 3 February 2011 (UTC) :I thought about a bot, but are they clever enough? This change requires either knowledge of the game, or to teach the Bot to follow the existing "back" link, figure out if the article is about DR1/DR2:0/DR2/DR:W, then go back to the Gallery in question - and only then make the Template switch. Are they clever enough to do that? If so, cool! -OtherworldBob 21:49, 4 February 2011 (UTC) A Chocolate Teapot Aren't collapsible tables in the same league as Chocolate Teapots, but not as tasty? A collection of shiny things does sound quite tempting though? means there is still no generic smiley face -OtherworldBob 21:51, 4 February 2011 (UTC) Weapon stuff Yeah, I'll take a look and add those values, got a little time now. As for the speed, it's pretty easy, the value's called MaxSpeed = "10.0", though I don't know what "10" represents. At least it makes vehicles comparable. Moloko 21:36, 5 February 2011 (UTC) Wait, what ... ? Okay, I'm a little confused. There was this list of weapons I was working on. Now I can't find the link and if I have the category "Weapons", I get to this page: http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Battleaxe_%28Dead_Rising_2%29 When I use the edit links you provided, it takes me to: http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Battleaxe So, where is the list I had? Featuring all weapons with images? I can get a sub-category featuring "Traditional Weapons" which will take me to my edited Battleaxe page. I suppose merging the articles had some redundancies? Anyway, I'd like the old list, featuring all the weapons with images, not just the traditional ones. Any idea? Moloko 02:46, 6 February 2011 (UTC) Weapon damage All weapons except combos done. Internet keeps dying on me, though, so I'll do the rest in a few hours. Moloko 07:26, 7 February 2011 (UTC) Okay your registered! http://s1.zetaboards.com/wrestlingdisclosure/index/ I'm "Booker T" there. You are now registered. :) So go ahead and talk to me on there if ya have any more questions. DynasticAnthony 16:37, 7 February 2011 (UTC) :okay thank you for letting me in your group. I will get on tonight.A 17:21, 7 February 2011 (UTC) ::I added you as a contact and I am going to message you that it's me. I'm glad you could join it. DynasticAnthony 19:46, 7 February 2011 (UTC) Combo Stuff No prob, though the real items.txt experts would be tommah and the guys doing all the custom weapons. Anyway, I'm halfway done with the combo weapons and noticed some inconsistencies, like with the durability and item size not being flagged on every item. Adding all those values on all items might be done someday, but for a while I'm done with those items and templates. Moloko 20:44, 11 February 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I meant the size. Durability seemed unfinished somewhere, but maybe I just imagined it, too. Will finish the combo weapons tomorrow or sunday, and then write a detailed page on zombie HP and damage types. Moloko 22:46, 11 February 2011 (UTC) Missing secondary The Flaming Gloves isn't combo weapon with a combo card that doesn't mention it's secondary. Infernal Arms has this problem as well. In-Game, both combo cards fail to mention their secondaries. I mention the absent aecondary on the Infernal Arms page as well. P.S. Do you think what I added to the Jerry Sampson article trivia is likely? --MagcargoMan 00:32, 13 February 2011 (UTC) Origin of the Boomstick I just added something to the Boomstick article: It wasn't made up for DR2. You see, I'm a major Simpsons fan and have the first 10 seasons on DVD. In the final episode of Season 9 "Natural Born Kissers", when Homer and Marge are hiding from a farmer in a barn, the farmer is weilding a shotgun with a pitchfork tied to it. We'll probably need a picture or footage to add to the article that shows this. --MagcargoMan 00:43, 13 February 2011 (UTC) One more thing... Sorry to bother you again, but I have a picture and Idon't know how to add it. --MagcargoMan 00:54, 13 February 2011 (UTC) Finished I'm done for today. I added that picture of Simon Pegg to the Jerry Sampson article for comparison. However the picture is big and needs a bit of clean up. Additionally, it's not the best pic that resembles Jerry, but it's the best one I could find. That is all! --MagcargoMan 01:11, 13 February 2011 (UTC) Model Swap Gallery http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Mod:Model_Swap#Gallery "Models commonly do not work the same as Chuck. Here the model Jared cannot remove the Burning Skull" How do you mean that? I played with Rebecca's model and had no trouble wearing or taking off the Burning Skull. Or is this a survivor given the skull via SurvivorWeapon = true ? Moloko 15:53, 16 February 2011 (UTC) That was actually said by himself on the forums, I think. But no problem. Moloko 17:38, 16 February 2011 (UTC) Huh? Okay, that confuses me. I mean, look here. There he says it himself: "Uh, thats actually Sullivans body that's in black. And thats because when I did that I forgot to swap the textures, so there's no textures for it to draw. It was the Chad model that I switched heads with Julius, hence the rogue polygons. " So how's the reason unknown? Moloko 05:14, 17 February 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Yup, I saw another pair of eyes in the little girl's eye. The reverse trailer looked good. Seems like the father and mother die as well. Also, you could see a man fighting off zombies in the background when the girl is on the grass - back to the pair of eyes we saw in her's, maybe the father or mother also fell out the window and is staring into their now dead corpse's eyes. Stretch but who knows. Looks cool. Should be more realistic than DR? Maybe! This will keep me entertained until DR3 :) --Mistertrouble189 06:08, 17 February 2011 (UTC) The Walking Dead...game!? *Spasm* Read this. Wouldn't that be cool? No details are available but something too look out for. So we (or at least I) have Dead Rising 3, Dead Island and now Walking Dead video games to look out for :) And I Am Alive if that ever gets finished by spring 2011 -__- --Mistertrouble189 18:37, 18 February 2011 (UTC) Updates Excellent, glad we were able to fix the goal template thing :) And that trivia thing - that's awesome! Lol I love those tidbits Find anything else that was interesting? Like the whiteboard in the steakhouse by Snowflake's exhibit? Also, which is the correct title: Delta Point I or Delta Point 1. --Mistertrouble189 21:59, 21 February 2011 (UTC) Question Are we getting rid of the Story sections and related subsections (for character articles, etc)? --Mistertrouble189 19:17, 22 February 2011 (UTC) *I don't have much objection for their removals. Just wondering; so then we can remove the subsections like as seen on Terri Glass and have all the story-related paragraphs/exerts chill around near the top while trivia, gallery, notes etc are properly labeled with sections? Tis good with me :) --Mistertrouble189 19:31, 22 February 2011 (UTC) *ALSO, thought I'd mention that Tia and Sharon's pics (very nice) but they're missing the heel of their shoes as they were wearing stilettos lol. And Gemini seems a little pixelated. ALSO, were there ever a file for the truck thief? --Mistertrouble189 04:04, 23 February 2011 (UTC) :*Very nice on the picture uploads, looks nice. Such great pictures, I'm loving them! As for Seymour victims - cool, we can work on that later since it's doable! Same for Louise. As for all the victims in the Arena who have repeated models (they're different people, not actual survivors), maybe we can make a page or just subsection on an existing page that lists the unnamed victims in the Arena that we see in the elevator cutscene. I never realized how many victims there were. The Gordon as a zombie thing is really cool as well - so interesting. Also, do the models of dead civilians in the Arena have files that you could screen capture? Like I know the bodies resemble the TiR employee and Tim Duggan, but theyre are some recolored Tamara Steins and I think Jessica Howe? I saw some bodies outside during the cutscene where Skylar's gf, Luke and Leah all die. Such cool findings! --Mistertrouble189 18:47, 23 February 2011 (UTC) :*As for this James zombie. I wouldn't mind a page for him - he's a uniquely named zombie (unless other zombies have names?) and appears several times in cutscenes as well as 7pm (btw is this the same 7pm zombie as in Case Zero?) We can always create a section on Dead Rising 2 Zombies page about him. --Mistertrouble189 18:50, 23 February 2011 (UTC) Reversal! I noticed a few pages with 'reversed' header templates a while ago and thought that it did look better. I've been using Page/HeaderX since, saves a couple of those precious pixels too! -OtherworldBob 20:13, 22 February 2011 (UTC) Template Moves Ack, didn't realise. I'll hold off on any more of those then. Thanks for pointing it out. -OtherworldBob 14:48, 24 February 2011 (UTC) RE: Master Shafter The infobox template usage looks wrong to me. But I've not used the Infobox template directly at any great length, so no real idea how or why! -OtherworldBob 14:57, 24 February 2011 (UTC) Justin Haha oh wow, how erie! I wonder why he doesn't have a head (or even Wallace's head) and Slappy does. Maybe Slappy was going to remove his mask but developers abandoned idea. Dunno. But cool trivia! --Mistertrouble189 10:48, 25 February 2011 (UTC) RE: Image Size You mean de'crease, right? -OtherworldBob 20:09, 1 March 2011 (UTC) decrease RE:survivors Oh cool, nice! Looks good, thanks for that! I see you got the two hanging victims. Did ya get the third? Also, sorry for my inactivity this week - I was at a weekend retreat, then dealing with midterms and work this week, and next week is my spring break so ill be on a service trip. busybusybusy! --Mistertrouble189 19:42, 3 March 2011 (UTC) wats goin on??? whats going on Anno.... haven't talked with you in a while this is sposed to be Mccray2013 but idk... 19:09, 7 March 2011 (UTC) you can find me at http://www.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/user:Mccray2013 orhttp://www.oblvion.wikia.com/wiki/user:MccrayJ2013 Generator It looks great. I fixed a couple things like italicizing game names, but otherwise it was great. Good work! =D 'Jax Kenobi 21:17, 21 March 2011 (UTC) hi! Nah, that's fine, I dont mind removing the battle styles. As long as there's a link, that's cool! I've been busy as usual. Midterms, spring break and the Dead Island hype! I look forward to the flash map. --Mistertrouble189 20:01, 24 March 2011 (UTC) Internet Explorer It's no huge problem, thank you very much for checking it out. I can chat at 8 PM EST tonight. Google translate doesn't break the site layout anymore, which is good. However it doesn't let me log in when I use Google translate to view it. Anyway thanks for the responses on my talk page and the forum. ~Jax Main Page Hi Anno, Sorry I haven't been around much recently. One day soon (I hope!) I'll be able to relax and visit more often. Anyhoo, the Main Page - the Forum Box is doing something very weird. It spits out a broken BR tag after its own table, but this BR tag somehow steals the following tag's attributes, and never gets closed. Causing the browser to wonder what on earth is going on. Take a look at the source - the BR tag takes on all the properties of the H2 tag, leaving it with none, and we get a boring header. Updated anything in the Forum extension area recently? -OtherworldBob 20:48, 29 March 2011 (UTC) : I've hacked the front page to work for now. Seems to display okay in the major browsers. -OtherworldBob 16:50, 30 March 2011 (UTC) : The front page is still very much broken, I've just hidden the problem! If I had my way the entire page would be replaced by a message stating that your XML-HTML is invalid and you should go away and fix it. Alas, I am not in charge of the Universe. -OtherworldBob 17:27, 30 March 2011 (UTC) Ugh I will continue to fix my mistakes tomorrow. Right now I have to depart and get some sleep. Thank you for all your help! Jax Kenobi 02:29, 30 March 2011 (UTC) Sections What you proposed looks good! I just wasn't sure when you said you wanted to put those sections back - what exactly you meant. It's completely fine and everything works out alright! I am 100% in support :) --Mistertrouble189 03:51, 31 March 2011 (UTC) Shhhhhh..... There's a Willamette University in Salem, Oregon. I passed by in in December on my christmas trip and took a picture for the hell of it, haha. My first activity here in ages and I'm trolling the place for April Fools. This'll be fun. P.S:, There something wrong with Forum Avatars? I can't seem to upload one and I can't figure out whats wrong in the admin control panels.Dengarde 05:50, 1 April 2011 (UTC)